


Just Desserts

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has a bad day at work, and Peter comes to the rescue. Complete PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

"I can't believe that guy!" Claire whipped her apron off and flung it in the backseat of Peter's car. Peter was speechless, looking to his angry niece (ahem... and secret girlfriend) and then to the spot where her apron landed.

"I take it today was bad for tips?" Peter asked hesitantly, his smile showing that classic crooked grin. Though, even his smile couldn't deter Claire's temper, and as she plopped into the passenger side, she crossed her arms and continued to seethe with anger.

"Unbelievable," she whined, shaking her head. "I've asked for two raises in the past five months, and I get nothing, _nothing_ , for the hard work and loyalty I've shown tonight. And then, lo and behold, the manager hires some bubbly bimbo to be _my_ manager, and guess who has to train her? Fricken' _me_! Well, I've had enough..."

"Claire," Peter said in a soothing voice, "you don't have to work here; you know that right? I can help you out if you're struggling, or maybe Nathan can find you a job."

Claire shook her head. "No, no, I appreciate it Peter, but I can't take your charity." She calmed herself slightly and turned to him. "Look, I want to show my dad I can be responsible and pay for college on my own. It would really send a bad message to him if I borrowed from my bio-dad and my uncle behind his back."

"Claire..."

She shook her head, and she threw a finger up to silence him. "No, just don't ask anymore."

Peter nodded while starting up the car. Claire sighed heavily beside him, looking ahead in the window and her mind abuzz with the daily events.

"So what do you want to do? Can you find a new job?"

Claire laughed lightly. "I can try, but until then, I'm stuck with this one. I have rent coming up in a few days, so I have to stay for now." She paused and then smirked. "Well, I could always kill my boss." She shrugged.

Peter looked at her sternly, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not serious, Peter. Although, later I might come back to steal his car and drive it in the river. I won't die from it at least."

"Claire... you know that's no way to solve a dispute. We help people, Claire. Using our powers shouldn't result in hurting others."

"Oh, and you have a better idea?" she asked through gritted teeth. Peter could tell her temper was flaring up again. He remained calm, however, and turned to her with a mischievous smile.

"Well... is that his vehicle over there?" Peter pointed to the large, glaringly shiny Cadillac Escalade sitting in the closest spot to the restaurant.

"Yeah, that's it. I wonder how he can afford it on a restaurant owner's salary," she said snorting. She watched Peter stare at the thing and rub his chin thoughtfully.

"I think I've jimmied open a Caddy before. Though, thankfully meeting the Sanders helped me gain a useful ability where I don't have to break into places anymore," he pondered aloud. Claire couldn't help but grin at his obvious formulating.

"Hey now," she said, "just what are you getting at, Peter Petrelli?" Claire raised an eye brow at him as the car started to move out of the lot. He glanced over to her, giving her a quick grin before turning his eyes to the road.

"You'll see," was all he said, and he couldn't stop smirking like a Cheshire cat.

\--

They parked in a lot several buildings away from Claire's workplace. Claire watched Peter with excitement and confusion, and when he took her hand, she giggled as he lifted her into the air back toward her workplace.

As soon as they had landed, Peter had her pinned from behind on the hood of her boss' Escalade. She squealed and sighed as his warm tongue trailed down the shell of her ear. She moaned as she felt his smooth hands rustle underneath her miniskirt and tug at her panties. Peter bent down to her ear again and whispered in a low voice. "Mmm… you smell like French fries."

Claire giggled, giddy with excitement as she heard the zipper on Peter's pants. Already slightly wet, she felt him quickly enter her from behind. He grunted in her ear, and she moaned at his initial thrust, hard and thick against her inner muscles. Rhythmically he pounded into her, pushing her forward and making the car shake with their every movement.

Claire gasped when her co-workers came out of the restaurant and walked past the car. Peter continued his movements, clamping a hand over her mouth when she almost cried. He moved faster into her, still pushing her forward and moving the car. The people looked at the vehicle in bewilderment as nothing visibly was moving it, and their reactions had Claire ready to laugh under Peter's hand.

Her co-workers moved quickly away from them, obviously not wanting to be around such a strange occurrence. As soon as they were gone, Peter removed his hand from Claire's mouth, and they both burst out laughing. Peter bent close and kissed her neck, blowing on her ear and then slowing his pace as he continued to move inside her.

"Claire…" he moaned, and momentarily he pulled out, quickly pushing back in and earning a squeak from his niece. “God, I love you Claire."

"Mmm…" she said, clamping her hands down on the hood as he rubbed a finger over her sensitive bud, moving it in pace with his cock. "Please…" Claire cried again, opening her eyes as she saw white stars before her. Peter groaned behind her, and suddenly she felt him push in sharply. She felt warm, and she sighed as he filled her, leaning into her and hugging her from behind.

He laughed. "We're not done yet." He reluctantly pulled out, and Claire turned around to embrace him. She shot him a challenging look.

"No?"

"Oh, no," Peter said, grinning with his famous crooked smile. He took her hand, and Claire felt a strange cold jolt in her nerves as Peter phased them through her boss's Escalade to the roomy back seat. He tackled her, sending her into a fit of giggles.

Peter leaned in, capturing her smiling lips with his eager mouth. His hand trailed down her skirt, pulling it up and positioning himself just before her damp panties.

"Now, isn't this better than hurting people? You get revenge and we both get off, meanwhile your boss has to spend some of his hard-earned cash on just a small upholstery cleaning. It’s a little better than throwing the whole vehicle in the river."

"A win-win situation. We _are_ good heroes, aren't we?" Claire cooed. "Well, except for the whole incest thing."

Peter put a chiding finger to her lips and said, "Don't ruin it by bringing up that again. We've gone on for months without saying anything." He sighed against her. "You know there isn't anything we can do…we've tried to stop."

Claire lifted her hands and cupped his face. "I know. I know, Peter. But when you bring up the "hero" thing I can't help but think about it."

He turned his head and kissed her hand. "That's normal, Claire. But as we've already seen, we're not normal, and neither is this relationship. You know it doesn't have to be. We love each other, right?"

"Of course," she stared at him deeply, taking in those dark, caring brown eyes that she fell in love with. "Now show me how much you love me."

She leaned back against the stiff car seat, and Peter shifted his weight so he didn't crush her. She felt him blanket her with his warm breath as he took her lips with his, tasting her and playing with her frenetic tongue. He moaned inside her mouth, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Claire felt his hands between her legs, his fingers rubbing against the sensitive nub. She squirmed to his touch, bucking against him in a silent plea for more.

And when he filled her, she felt he was so familiar. His touch echoed in her soul, and the moment he was inside her, her hips moved with his, her breath hitched with his. They were two that became one, and she cried happily in his mouth as he was smooth and slow at first, only to become rough and fierce. His hands gripped the sides of her thighs, and he pulled her legs up, hoping to gain better access. He grunted against her erratically, moving his hips as she desperately clung to him, wanting him to reach farther and farther inside.

The small space of the vehicle did little to hinder them. Whenever, Peter or Claire moved for more room, he just concentrated his phase powers, and they would kick out of the framework of the car. It probably looked strange to anyone outside because he couldn't stay invisible AND phase at the same time, as much as he'd like to. In the state of passion, he could only concentrate so much – and Claire was definitely his main focus.

Besides, there was fun and excitement in someone potentially seeing them.

Claire sighed against him as he left her mouth. He slowed his rhythm, and as he lifted her shirt, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, delighting in his touch. Peter took no time to fiddle with her bra, setting her breasts free as he gobbled one up with his mouth.

He stilled his pace, pumping inside her and licking her nipples in sync.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, her chest vibrating against his mouth. He nibbled lightly on the pert nipple, and then drew his attention on the next. He quickened his pace again, ramming inside of her as she started to quake beneath him. She cried, and he breathed heavily against her skin as she came. She sighed, settling down and letting him continue his movements. Soon, instinct took over and he thrust into her hard, eliciting an animalistic cry at the feel of her heat.

Suddenly, Peter paused, and he looked at Claire's post-coital expression and then winked at her. He pulled out, and he let himself go all over the back seat of the car – careful, not to get any on Claire's clothes.

Claire roared with laughter, still slightly out of breath from before. Peter looked up at her, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face for what he had done.

"You're such a messy animal," Claire stated, and she couldn't believe Peter's grin could get any wider.

"I feel so ashamed. I just couldn't control myself," he said in heavy breaths. He leaned in and kissed Claire long and lovingly. "It's all your fault for being irresistible."

"Oh? All my fault?" Claire giggled, tracing a finger over his jaw. By the look in her eyes, Claire looked ready for round three.

Suddenly, Peter looked up when he heard a movement from the door of the building. He recognized Claire's boss immediately as he came walking out of the restaurant.

"Crap! He's coming. We'll have to continue this at my apartment," Peter said, and suddenly turned them invisible.

Claire wrapped her arms around him and continued to smile. "Fine by me. We came here and did what we wanted to do."

He wrapped his arms around her and returned her smile. He phased them out of the vehicle and took to the sky. Claire continued to stare at him, watching him with awe.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Claire told him. Peter grinned, looking ahead as he took them back to his car.

"I'm not the only amazing one here. You had to have pulled a few muscles back there but managed to heal up just fine."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Peter," she said almost in exasperation. He met her gaze, and could see that she was serious. "I'm talking about the fact that you did that for me. I had a crummy day at work, and you still stepped up and became my knight in shining armor."

Peter nuzzled his nose against her cheek as he continued to fly her through the air. His warm body heat was comforting as the cool air blew against her skin. She sighed and heard Peter whisper against her.

"As I recall, I was told I was totally someone's hero, so I only feel I have to live up to that," he said teasingly, and she grinned at him.

She kissed him lightly on the nose and said, "And you do, Peter. You totally do."


End file.
